


Move a Heart to Wake

by Farasha



Series: Open My Heart [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Butt Plugs, First Time, Fisting, M/M, Marking, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega/Omega sex, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Sex, Rimming, Scenting, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farasha/pseuds/Farasha
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky has been suppressing his first heat since he hit puberty. It can come at any time, which is why he's cautious. But even modern medicine has its limits, and when he goes into heat unexpectedly, he drags Victor into heat with him. It's a good thing Yuuri has so much stamina.





	Move a Heart to Wake

**Author's Note:**

> This is almost 20k of marathon heat sex with no excuses except that the kinkmeme asked for it and desperate Yuri speaks to my soul.

It should have been obvious that something was up the first time Victor scented him.

It wasn't unusual among omegas in close social groups, and despite the blockers he'd been on since the first sniff of puberty, Yuri's hormone levels at every blood test screamed omega. The blockers kept him from going into full blown heat at inconvenient times - namely the competitive season - and muted his scent enough that only people who were close to him for an extended period of time figured it out.

If Yuri was being perfectly fair to the medical team, it wasn't their fault. They'd been warning him for a year and a half that his blockers could fail at any time, and that no omega was meant to make it through their teenage years without one heat at least. Yuri sat on a ticking clock, one that meant he couldn't even jerk off, since the doctors said any sexual stimulation at this point could catapult him into a heat.

All of it meant that Yuri avoided everything an omega was supposed to want. Casual contact, omega friends, scenting, sleeping near enough to someone to hear them breathe - Yuri held himself apart, too busy pursuing perfection and glory to let something stupid like his body weigh him down.

So it was both awkward and unexpected, the day Yuri landed the triple-triple combo he'd been struggling with flawlessly and Victor, who always kept an eye on Yuri no matter how much his attention was on Katsudon, shouted a congratulations. Yuri already didn't know what to do with that, but Victor throwing his arms around Yuri and nuzzling his cheek against the top of Yuri's head made him freeze entirely.

Victor's scent burst through his nose, overwhelming his own, made weak by the medication. Yuri's stomach tightened like he was nervous and his mouth went dry. His whole body wanted to lean into Victor, press as close as possible. Omegas were physically affectionate by nature, but Yuri just wasn't, or at least he didn't let himself do it. The warmth of Victor's body heat and the scent of him filling Yuri's nose sent a pang of longing knifing through his chest.

He pushed Victor away. "Get off, asshole! It was just a combo! If it was stupid Katsudon landing it I'd get why you were being gross about it, but I can do that in my sleep!"

Yuuri was busy on a different section of the ice, practicing the quad flip until Yuri thought he'd be nothing but bruises from his shoulder down to his knee. At Yuri's yelling, he stopped the latest lead-up run and changed direction with a hiss of his blades on the ice, the movement so graceful Yuri couldn't help but watch. He glided over to the two of them and hooked his arm around Victor's waist, pulling.

"Leave Yurio be," he said. "If he wastes all his energy yelling at you, he won't land that again."

Yuri nearly saw red, all the dumb fuzzy feelings from Victor's hug forgotten. "Like I'd ever let the old man distract me! He's the one who can't pay attention for more than five minutes!"

Yuuri only smiled, a sly quirk of his lips that Yuri only saw rarely. "Sure, sure," he said, breezy like he was totally unconcerned with Yuri's antics.

It made Yuri flush - with anger, he told himself - and skate away, throwing himself into a spin so they wouldn't keep talking to him. Despite that, he couldn't get Yuuri's smile out of his head.

When he came back to the boards, he was panting, and sweating more than usual. He gulped down most of a bottle of water and glared at the wall of the rink.

Yakov even paused in the middle of lecturing him about his form in his spins to wrinkle his nose. "Why do you smell like Victor?"

"I don't know, because Victor's weird. Are we done?" The mostly empty water bottle crumpled in Yuri's grip. He hadn't been able to get Victor's scent out of his nose, even while throwing himself into his choreography.

"For today," Yakov said grudgingly. "I can see you'll be useless anyway."

Yuri snapped his skate guards on and stormed away to the locker room.

He didn't know why he didn't bother with a shower. It would have taken Victor's scent right off of him, left him smelling like shampoo and nothing, until his own weak scent began to reassert itself. He only mopped off some of the sweat and pulled on his street clothes.

Yuuri and Victor came into the locker room soon after, laughing and bumping hips, their arms around each other's waists. Yuri fixed his eyes on the tops of his sneakers.

"Yura! You're still here!"

Yuri looked up to snap something at Victor, but before he could even open his mouth, Victor was hugging him again. Yuri pushed at Victor's forearm, struggling and kicking against the floor.

"Get off! Why do you keep touching me?" Yuri felt his face going hot and red at Victor's scent, covering him like a blanket.

"Come over for dinner," Victor said, ignoring Yuri's attempts to wriggle free. "Yuuri is making nikujaga, and we always have leftovers."

"You cook?" Yuri asked, looking up at Yuuri.

"Do I look like I have a personal chef?" Yuuri had a laugh at the back of his voice. 

Yuri didn't know what to do with this - smelling Victor all around him, that teasing light in Yuuri's eyes. It shouldn't have felt any different than usual. Yuri spent the night in the guest bedroom not infrequently, though usually after they'd been out somewhere. This time, he couldn't figure out why he felt so torn between grumbling a grudging yes and running back to the apartment he shared with Yakov and Lilia, far away from Victor's scent in his nose.

"Yeah," he said instead. "Yeah, why not."

"Great! We'll just get changed." Victor let him go, finally, but not before dragging his cheek over Yuri's hair again. When he did let go, it was only to turn around and latch onto Yuuri, pushing his face into Yuuri's throat and scenting him. Which was how it was supposed to go, since Victor and Yuuri were mates.

Yuuri didn't break eye contact with Yuri as he brushed his cheek over Victor's hair in return. Yuri couldn't figure out the look on his face. He turned his eyes back to the laces of his sneakers, his face hot and a curl of frustration around his spine. Why hadn't he just said no?

Yuri trailed behind the two of them as they all walked from the rink to Victor's apartment. He lived close enough that when the weather was warm, like now, it made for a pleasant trip. Yuri didn't notice. He was too fixated on their hands, held loosely between them with their fingers entwined. Yuuri said something that made Victor laugh. Yuri looked away, watching the cars drive by them.

He didn't know why he felt like Victor was still touching him; a phantom circle of arms around him. Victor's scent was still threaded through his nose, making him feel too warm through the layers of his shirt and hoodie.

Makkachin jumped on all of them when they got home, tail wagging eagerly. Victor snapped the leash on his collar and called that he'd be back just before ducking out too quickly for Yuri to follow. He'd been trying to avoid getting stuck in a room with Katsudon, in case he'd caught Victor's weird mood. Having Victor hang all over him wasn't horrible, Yuri supposed he had to admit. It was warm and comfortable.

Yuuri, though. Yuri knew better than to get too close. Yuuri was an alpha, and it would just be tempting fate to have Yuuri's wiry strength pressed up against him, Yuuri's cheek against his hair, Yuuri's scent rising up all around him.

It was already dangerous enough just sitting in the apartment while Yuuri cooked. A lot of the time, Yuri thought the whole idea of gendered instinct was a load of bullshit, but he couldn't lie and say there wasn't something alluring about Yuuri in the kitchen, a knife moving deftly in his hands. The alpha provider. Yuri sat at the breakfast table, scrolling through his Instagram and trying to pretend he wasn't watching every flash of the blade. The tempting smell of cooking filled the apartment. At least it drowned out Victor's scent.

Victor didn't come scent him again - Yuri supposed twice in one day was enough. Instead, when he and Makkachin came back from their walk, he slid up behind where Yuuri was working at the stove and rubbed the whole line of his body against Yuuri's back.

"What is with you?" Yuuri laughed. "Go sit down, I'm busy."

"Yuuuuri," Victor whined. Yuri couldn't tear his fascinated gaze away from how Victor crouched against the counter and tilted his head, both putting himself below Yuuri and baring his throat.

"Ugh, stop flaunting." Yuri aggressively punched the 'like' button on a picture of Otabek's cat. "You have a room."

"We have an apartment too," Victor said, his voice nearly a croon. Yuri's jaw clenched.

"Stop being gross. You don't have to hang on him like that, unless - ew, Victor you're not having a heat are you? I'll leave."

"I'm not due," Victor said brightly, flopping into a chair next to Yuri. He reeked of Yuuri, and Yuri covered his mouth, pretending to gag.

"Then stop being shameless. It's disgusting."

Yuuri cleared his throat from the stove, cutting a glance their way. He didn't say anything, methodically skimming cooked fat off the top of the pot with a ladle, but apparently he didn't have to. Victor flopped over onto the breakfast table, pouting.

"You don't have to ruin the moment all the time, Yura."

"You have every day to be gross," Yuri shot back. "You don't have to do it when I'm here."

"I'm not sure what's gotten into him, actually," Yuuri said. "Victor, are you sure you're not early?"

"Yes," Victor said, sounding a little sullen. Yuri snorted, still scrolling through his phone. He didn't feel bad about breaking up Victor's flirting. They'd invited him over for dinner, not to torture him with them pawing at each other.

He was, though he wouldn't admit it, a little impressed with Yuuri. He didn't think many alphas would turn down their own omega pulling a display like that.

Dinner let him regain some of his equilibrium. They mostly talked about the off season - Yuri was working on his programs for the next season, Yuuri and Victor were practicing for ice shows. Sometime about halfway through it occurred to Yuri that he should probably say something about dinner.

"You're a pretty good cook," he said to Yuuri, then jammed a spoonful of noodles in his mouth so he wouldn't have to say anything else.

Yuuri smiled, his eyes crinkling behind his glasses. "Thank you, Yurio."

"Whatever. It's not as good as grandpa's zharkoye, but it's not bad."

"Your grandfather likes to cook?"

"Well yeah, he's an alpha. Back when he grew up, it was kind of expected." Yuri remembered long, cold winter nights with his grandpa's food to keep him warm. Maybe it wasn't such a mystery why Yuuri's home cooking was making him feel warm in the same way.

Yuuri fiddled with his spoon. "I'm not much of an alpha in a lot of ways, but mom taught me how to cook when I was really young. When it was just me and Phichit in America, I cooked almost every night. Otherwise it would have been some kind of takeaway." Yuuri made a face. "American takeaway isn't really food."

Victor poked Yuuri in the side, making him flinch. "You're the best alpha."

"You're biased because you're mine," Yuuri countered.

Yuri stared down at his soup broth, unwilling to admit how hearing Yuuri say that made him shiver. Even if he was saying it to stupid Victor.

"I'm going to go take a shower," he said. "I'm still all sweaty and I smell like the geezer."

"You could have showered at the rink," Victor said, propping his chin on his hand and watching Yuri with an annoying smug look on his face.

"Whatever, just don't open the door, you weirdo."

He took his dishes to the sink, taking the time to wash them before he realized what he was doing. It was like the dance he and grandpa always did in the kitchen, him cooking and Yuri cleaning up. Now, it calmed some of the irritation spitting under Yuri's skin, and he found himself reaching for the cutting board and the knife Yuuri had used, cleaning them too. It felt good to set a space back to rights, even if it wasn't his own space.

He felt Victor's eyes on him as he left the kitchen and practically fled to the guest bathroom, but he didn't look. He shut the door, locked it, and turned the tap on cold. He was probably still overheated from the practice, and Yuuri's soup hadn't really helped. Sweat trickled down the back of his neck and the air temperature felt too hot. Even a cold shower was more like lukewarm, and his stomach ached like it was hollow, even though he'd just eaten.

He finished the shower quicker than he would have liked. It didn't cool him down much, though he did feel better without being covered in sweat. He stepped out, rubbing his hair dry, smelling like the bar soap from the shower and his own scent, nothing more.

Yuri stopped in the middle of toweling off his legs, his chest seizing with sudden realization. He could smell himself, fresh out of the shower. He could _never_ smell himself over the scent of soap or shampoo.

He whipped the towel around his waist and opened the door.

"What were you doing?" Yuuri's soft murmur came to his ears from the living room.

Yuri went still, frozen with his hand on the doorknob. He could see into the living room from the bathroom, just through the crack in the door.

The first thing he saw were Victor's hands, braced against the back of the couch. Then it was his chest, his shirt pushed up underneath his armpits. Yuuri's hand held it there, his thumb brushing over one of Victor's pink nipples.

"Yuuri," Victor breathed. Yuri's eyes snapped up to Victor's face. His head was tipped to the side, his chin tilted up, and Yuuri's mouth was on the side of his neck. As Yuri watched, Yuuri bit just a little. Victor whined, his hands tightening on the couch.

"Yuri doesn't like being touched, you know," Yuuri said. His voice was low and calm, completely different from how Victor was shaking under the touch of his hands. "So why were you scenting him? Were you trying to make me jealous?"

"Yuuri," Victor gasped. "I, I don't know, he- I needed to. I needed to, he smells- didn't you smell it?"

Yuuri bit him harder this time, white teeth stark even against Victor's pale throat, especially when the skin reddened with the force. Victor made throaty, wanting sounds and squirmed, pressing against the hand Yuuri had on his chest.

Yuri ducked back into the bathroom, pulling the door shut. He stumbled against the counter, clutching at the towel around his waist. Apparently Yuuri and Victor hadn't expected him to finish his shower so quickly either.

There was no way he wouldn't have gotten hard, not after watching that and listening to the desperate sounds Victor made. His dick ached like he'd been hard for hours, though, like it did when he ignored his arousal until it just turned into anger and frustration. On top of that, his own scent was making him dizzy, thickening in the air of the bathroom.

"Oh, fuck no." Yuri shoved both hands in his hair, twisting at the strands until the pain started to drown out the prickling want that crawled all over his skin. He knew what this was. 

Of course Victor would scent it first. He was older, a much more experienced omega. Yuri knew for a fact he'd had lovers with different dynamics before meeting Yuuri, and that some of them were omegas. He must have smelled Yuri's pre-heat before either of them knew what it was. Yuri didn't smell like anything or anyone at all, normally. Of course Victor's instincts would have told him Yuri needed to smell like them, or at least like him.

Victor was probably spiraling into pre-heat now, too. Normally it took days. Yuri's would be fast and intense - the doctors had already warned him of that.

What would he do? It was probably too late to go back to his own apartment, even if something deep in his bones wanted his own space with his own things. He didn't have anything there to help him ride this out, and he didn't think he'd make it there in a cab before he couldn't think straight.

The only other option was to try and ride it out here - with Victor and Yuuri fucking in the next room. He'd never seen Victor act like this, coy and on the edge of desperate. Victor was early, which would make his heat different than usual, too.

Yakov was going to kill all three of them. They would miss days of training because of this.

Yuri had just decided to gather up his courage and come out of the bathroom when a knock sounded on the door.

"Yura?" Victor's voice sounded breathless and a little ragged. "Yuri, we need to talk to you."

"Do it through the door," Yuri said, strained.

"You'll be a lot more comfortable in the guest bedroom," Victor said. There was a muffled thump, like he was leaning against the door. "It's your first one, right?"

"This is all your fault," Yuri spat, his fingers twisting in his hair. "If you hadn't been _touching_ me, this wouldn't have happened. I could have gone another year without dealing with this-"

"You know that's a lie. Blockers can only do so much. Your body's chemistry is always more powerful in the end. You think I don't know? You think I didn't do the same thing?" Victor sighed - Yuri could barely hear it over the blood pounding in his ears. "You can borrow some of my things and stay in the second bedroom. We haven't changed the sheets since the last time you slept over, it should still smell like you a little bit."

Yuri bit back his first reply - that he would rather the sheets smelled like Victor, or better still, Yuuri. He didn't need some kind of crutch for his instincts in order to get through this. He was a tiger, not some helpless kitten. He could do this.

"Fine," he growled. "As much as I don't want to touch anything that's been in your ass."

"Oh, that's not true," Victor said, sounding amused. "But Yuuri locked himself in the bedroom once he realized what was happening, so you'll have to make do."

"I hate you so fucking much right now," Yuri said, absent any of his usual bite. He fumbled with the doorknob and opened it, just a little bit.

Victor's scent hit him full in the face, musky and dense in the air around them. Victor recoiled much the same way, probably bowled over by the smell of Yuri's heat.

"Come on," Victor managed, breathing through his mouth and grabbing Yuri by the elbow. Yuri stumbled over his own feet, barely conscious of the towel slipping down his hips. Victor was disheveled, his hair sticking up and clumped together with sweat. He had a dazed, vague look in his eyes. Yuri's gaze landed on the red bite mark on his throat, the one he'd seen Yuuri give him. A scratchy whine curled up from the back of his throat, and Yuri nearly bit his tongue trying to keep it back.

Victor pushed him into the guest bedroom and closed the door between them. Yuri's arm tingled where Victor had touched it, and he leaned against the door for a split second, wishing he was on the other side and Victor's hands were still on him.

"I'll have Yuuri put some water outside the door. Hopefully by morning you'll have calmed down enough to eat something. We're lucky you managed dinner before it hit."

"Go away," Yuri groaned. He missed the contact so badly it hurt, and it was worse to have Victor just on the other side of the door - to hear that Yuuri would be taking care of him from outside, not touching him or coming near him.

"I'm going," Victor said, heartfelt, and Yuri's jaw clenched. He didn't have to sound so relieved about it. "Just, before I do, anything else you'll need is in the nightstand. And try to lay down some towels."

"Gross," Yuri muttered to the sound of Victor's retreating steps. As if he needed another reminder that his body was about to be a mess for the next three, or four, or if he was unlucky, five days.

From the far wall, the one that backed up to Victor and Yuuri's bedroom, came a thump. Yuri knew it was a bad idea, but his feet were moving before his brain engaged. He flattened himself against the wall like he could melt through it, and was rewarded with the sound of a low growl from the other side.

That was Yuuri, he thought dizzily, the sound shooting right down his spine into his groin. He shouldn't have been surprised. With two omegas rapidly blowing through their pre-heat, Yuuri didn't stand a chance. He'd be in full rut by the time Yuri couldn't string coherent thoughts together.

Fuck them anyway. Let them get lost in each other _again_ and forget the rest of the world existed _again_ \- that was fine. Yuri could take care of himself.

At first, the thought of using any sex toys that might have once been in contact with Victor's... anything... was at best distasteful and at worst viscerally repulsive. Then Victor's voice filtered through the wall, his moans starting out throaty and rising in pitch. Yuri pushed away from the wall and staggered toward the bed.

He was naked. When that had happened, he wasn't sure. He couldn't find it in him to care, not when he felt like he was overheating in the mild air of the apartment. They'd told him about the fever, but he'd expected to feel cold, like he did when he was sick. He felt like an idiot. It was called heat, why the fuck wouldn't he be starting to sweat again?

Yuri rolled onto the mattress. The sheets brushed his dick and he moaned, long and embarrassed. He wasn't perfect, he'd definitely jerked off before. It was fast and ruthless and hidden, just getting rid of an annoying problem. He had tried not to dwell on the arousal part of it. He hadn't known whether the doctors were right or full of shit, but he hadn't wanted to trigger a heat.

This was so much different. Yuri tucked his knees up under his chest, bracing one hand on the bed and reaching down to touch himself with the other. Even the lightest touch was unspeakably good; Yuri thrust into the circle of his fist and bit down on his wrist, stifling the noises rising up from his throat. It wasn't that he was embarrassed - fuck being embarrassed, it was his body after all - it was just that he didn't think anyone else needed to hear him like this.

Victor and Yuuri were already shameless enough. He could hear muffled cries of _yes_ and _oh God_ and _right there Yuuri please_ coming through the wall. It made him ache with jealousy, and he couldn't figure out which one of them he was more jealous of - Victor, for having Yuuri there to touch him and fuck him in his heat, or Yuuri, for getting to see Victor disheveled and desperate. Yuri had only gotten a glimpse of it, and now the image of Yuuri's teeth on Victor's throat wouldn't leave his head.

Yuri shoved his face into the sheets and breathed deep, searching for something familiar. His scent was faint, barely present, and he let out a frustrated whine that was louder than he intended. His hand around his dick wasn't helping - he knew what he needed to quell the empty feeling inside him, just like he knew he wasn't going to get it.

Yuri rolled over on his back, letting his hand move from his dick down further between his legs.

He was wet.

If he'd had any doubt about what this was, it flew out of his head the second his fingertips made contact with his hole. He moaned, unstifled and echoing in the small room, his body pushing back against his fingers without his permission. He'd never done this before - he'd been too afraid of what could happen - but it didn't seem to matter. His middle and ring fingers sank into his body like he was born to take it, and Yuri rocked against his own hand, wanting more immediately. He couldn't get deep with just his fingers, not at this angle. Rolling back over on his stomach helped, but it just wasn't enough. Not big enough, or deep enough. He still felt hollow, frustrated little whines spilling from between his clenched teeth.

He was wet enough that he could feel it trickling down the insides of his thighs when he pulled his fingers free, fumbling for the drawer of the nightstand. Later he'd probably care about leaving it sticky with his own slick, but now all his single-minded focus was on finding something to fill the awful ache within him.

"Yuuuuuri," Victor wailed from the next room, and then a rhythmic thumping started up from the other side of the wall. Yuri was far gone enough to stare at the blank spot and pant, his mouth gone dry and his hands twisting in the sheets. Victor was getting fucked against that wall, filled up and knotted by his mate. Yuri wanted to scream.

Instead, he pulled out the first piece of hard silicone his fingers closed around. He would have expected something obnoxious, knowing Victor, but the dildo was a businesslike black, smooth-surfaced and solid except for the slight give around the base. There was a button on the bottom that Yuri supposed triggered the inflatable knot.

Scent was starting to permeate the apartment, and not just Victor's heady musk. Under it was something deeper, a smell like brine and pungent sweat that somehow made Yuri want to bury his face in the source instead of gag on the overpowering odor of it. He realized he was grinding against the mattress and rolled on his back again, gripping the dildo so hard his knuckles went white. He was smelling Yuuri's rut, and it felt like it was reaching inside him and rearranging his insides, making him yearn down to his spine for the room nextdoor.

Yuri shifted around on the bed, bending his knees until his heels were tucked up against his body, knees spread and feet flat. It was easier for him to kind of see what he was doing like that. The dildo might have been intimidating if he didn't want so badly to get fucked _right the fuck now_ \- it was thick, definitely bigger than the two fingers Yuri had inside himself a minute ago - but Yuri was too keyed up to try and finger himself anymore. It was just frustrating and not enough. 

His hand slipped on the silicone surface as he positioned it between his legs, the smooth head pressing against his hole. Yuri clenched his teeth against a high, wanting noise and pushed.

"Ah!"

He stopped immediately with just the barest tip of the dildo in him. He hadn't expected it to fucking hurt - wasn't the whole point of heat that you were ready to go? The burn wasn't too bad, but it was there, discomfort shooting along his oversensitive nerves. Yuri realized he was biting his lip when he tasted something warm and salty, and licked at the bloodied spot.

It got a little better after a moment, so Yuri tried drawing the toy out and pushing it back in again. A hot spike in his scent filled his nose, and this time a rush of slick eased the way. It still burned a little, like stretching an unused muscle - which he guessed made sense, but was fucking inconvenient when his body was screaming for more and now. He got the dildo in deeper this time before pulling it out and trying again.

This time, the head of the toy hit something inside him like a live wire. Yuri shouted incoherently, his eyes sliding closed and his whole body arching off the bed. Pleasure washed through him like a tidal wave, warm and tingling. Yuri rocked down onto the toy in his hand and moaned desperately as it hit the same spot again. That was more like it - the ache of stretching himself open was nearly gone, and the pleasure was so intense he didn't even care. His heels slipped on the sheets as he tried to push back against the toy, and the base of it slipped out of his sweaty hand. Yuri cursed until he managed to get a better grip on the dildo, then moaned when he pushed it in even deeper.

"Fuck," he gasped, realizing there was no more toy left to take - it was inside him up to the base. It eased some of the relentless burning in his blood, but not nearly enough. He rocked down against it, just breathing and letting it grind inside him for a minute. It would have been so, so much better if Yuri had someone to hold on to, warm skin and scent surrounding him, so he didn't have to do this himself.

That only made him think of Yuuri, and what it might be like if Yuuri was there instead of having to make do with Victor's hand-me-downs. Would he take Yuri on his back like this, so Yuri could watch the feral light of rut in those dark, mesmerizing eyes, or would he flip Yuri over and have him present properly?

The mental image made him go hot all over, and he rolled onto his hands and knees, moaning when the toy shifted inside him. He could move it a little easier at this angle, his shoulders on the bed, one hand around his dick and the other holding the toy still so he could fuck himself on it. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to imagine it was Yuuri behind him, breathing long and deep through his nose to get the scent.

It didn't work. Yuuri's scent was too mixed up in Victor's, and that only sent reality crashing down around Yuri's ears. He'd been trying to tune out the gasps and moans and sounds of Victor getting thoroughly pounded against the wall, but thinking of Yuuri called his attention to both of them. Now he could only picture what they must look like. Yuuri would be stronger in rut - would he have Victor lifted completely off the wall, or did he have Victor bent over with his hands braced? Would Yuuri bite when he fucked just like he did when he was winding Victor up, before? Did Victor look as much of a mess as Yuri did right now, sweaty and wet between his thighs?

Yuri pulled viciously at his cock, trying to fuck himself in some kind of semblance of rhythm. He still felt empty, like there was a space inside him that still wasn't filled. It had him letting go of his dick to claw at the sheets with the hand that wasn't screwing the toy deep in his ass - it wasn't like touching his dick had been doing him any good anyway - spitting out frustrated curses and pushing the toy in as hard as he could.

He rocked the heel of his hand against the base of the dildo and hit the switch when he wasn't expecting it. The artificial knot began to swell, slowly inflating with a sad, whining, mechanical noise like a worn-out air pump. Yuri laughed and then choked on it, his body convulsing around the swelling knot, an instinctual reflex he'd heard about but never experienced. It was like a punch straight to his cock. He felt like he couldn't get enough air even as he heard himself moaning over the pitiful whine of the dildo's motor, trying to pump up the fake knot against the clench of Yuri's muscles. His back arched so hard that it popped low on his spine, just another point of release as the toy finally stopped inflating and the knot seated inside him.

Yuri's hair was sticking to his neck when he came back to himself, and the knot in the toy was already deflating with an unflattering hiss.

"Fuck you, you useless piece of shit!" Yuri tried to relax, release some of the pressure on the knot so it would just last longer, but the dildo apparently wasn't made to truly withstand an omega's response to being knotted.

Victor, on the other hand, seemed to have quieted to the point where Yuri couldn't hear him. He could fucking smell them, though, almost drowning out his own scent. At least until the knot in the toy deflated enough for the stupid thing to slide out of him with a rush of slick that spread into a wet spot on the sheets.

Yuri grabbed the dildo and hurled it across the room with an aggravated yell, then rolled to his shaking knees to look for the towel. Put towels down, Victor had said. Fuck Victor.

The dildo hit the far wall with a thump, and Yuuri snarled from the other side. Yuri's body wanted to melt into the floor at that sound, heat already starting to build up again between his legs. It pissed him off.

"Fuck you, too! Come do something about it!" he yelled, half-delirious with frustrated want.

In the long stretch of silence that followed, Yuri tried to tell himself he wasn't holding his breath. He spread the towel out on the bed, still damp from when he'd come out of the shower, and ignored how badly he wanted to storm into the next room and demand they fix it.

He opened the nightstand drawer again. The black dildo had been a fucking disappointment, but surely Victor had something useful in here. He'd lived for a long while without Yuuri, and he didn't always have a regular heat partner. Yuri just understood now, why he'd always been snappish and annoying after a heat alone. It was awful.

There was another thick dildo in the drawer, red and translucent. It didn't have a fake knot, but below it in the drawer was a plug that made Yuri's eyes go wide. It was nearly as big around as the width of his palm, heavy in Yuri's hand when he picked it up. It could maybe work.

On the other side of the wall, Yuri could just make out low voices. He couldn't hear what they were saying and it didn't matter. His dick was getting hard again, the overheated feeling starting to build inside him. He had felt empty and pissed off about it since the dildo deflated.

Yuri climbed back onto the bed, his knees spread open wide and his chest on the mattress. He would have complained about it hurting his neck if it didn't feel so right, like his body was doing exactly what it was supposed to. He set the plug on the bed beside him and reached between his legs.

He was so wet now that the red dildo slid in much easier than the black one had. Relief made Yuri loud, beyond caring what the idiots in the next room could hear. He shifted on the mattress, his wrist already starting to ache at the awkward angle, and started to pump the toy in and out of himself again.

It didn't take Yuri long to reach the point where the long, thick shaft of the toy just wasn't enough. He was sweating hard, panting and trying to go faster. He could hit that sweet spot inside one out of every four strokes, no consistency when he couldn't stop himself from clutching at the sheets every time he drove the toy in deep.

"Please," he heard himself gasp, and bit his lip to stop any more of it from coming out. He could do this.

He realized he'd have to take the dildo out to fit the plug in and felt his throat get tight with frustration. He leaned back on his heels, the dildo pressing deeper as he moved, and fumbled for the plug.

Pulling the dildo out nearly brought him to tears. He felt so empty, so lacking in what he needed. Yuri started to work the plug inside himself, a little too fast for how big it was, and did choke on a little sob when he got to the part where it got wider than the dildo. Knots weren't meant to be taken when they were already inflated - an alpha's knot was meant to swell inside their omega, locking them intimately while the alpha filled them up, claimed them inside and out.

Yuri thrust the plug shallowly, his hand shaking. He wanted so bad just to push it in, but he didn't want to hurt himself. The dildo had already been the biggest thing he'd ever had inside him, and now this. It helped that he was so wet. His thighs slipped together when he shifted position, and his hand was coated in his own slick from fucking himself on the dildo.

"Uuuugh, fuck come on _please_." Yuri was too angry at everything not being enough to wait anymore. He pushed on the plug, twisting it, and forced himself to breathe past the lump in his throat.

Yuri made a high noise like a whimper and a breathless scream when the plug finally slid into him, his hole clenching tight around it like he was going to come right then and there. Yuri teetered on the edge for an excruciating moment, and then the overwhelming heat rolled through him again.

"Fuuuuck!" Yuri definitely whined that time, his eyes screwed shut and his cheeks wet. He could either be fucked full, or he could be knotted. He couldn't have both, and he needed both. His cock was so hard he couldn't stand it. He tried clenching down on the plug, groping for his cock. It shouldn't have taken him long to get off like that, but it felt like the orgasm he desperately needed was taunting him, hovering just out of reach. The plug rubbed hard against his prostate, sending little shudders all up and down his spine, but it didn't feel right, and it just wasn't _enough_.

Yuri's breaths were coming in little shuddering, hiccupping gasps, and he whined and sobbed with sheer frustration, pulling at his cock like he was trying to chafe it raw. He was too far gone to recognize the sound of the other bedroom's door opening, though he did moan pitifully at the sudden surge of scent.

A loud bang came from the hall, like a door being knocked into the wall.

"Yuuri, no not me-!"

There was a crash and a grunt, then another one of Victor's shameless, pornographic moans. It was so much closer now, the two of them just on the other side of the door, and Yuri clenched his teeth around the desperate noises climbing up his throat.

"Please, please Yuuri, you have to- just listen to him, I don't know how you stand it." Victor was gasping in between his words. There was a thump on the door to the guest bedroom, like a stray knee hitting it.

"You're mine," Yuuri growled.

It hit Yuri like a shot between the eyes, that low, possessive, alpha growl. He clenched down on the plug and finally managed to tip over the edge of orgasm, sobbing and writhing on the mattress. The relief was short-lived, hot desire still crawling up his spine with burning fingers. 

Yuri screamed through his clenched teeth and burst into real tears, furious with himself, his body, and Victor's stupid lack of good sex toys. Didn't he have more money than fucking God? Yuri was going to buy him a knotting dildo that wasn't a fucking disappointment.

"Yuuri," Victor gasped from the other side of the door, then his voice choked off into rhythmic grunts like he was getting fucked right there on the floor. He moaned, and then tried to speak again. "Yuuri, please take care of him too - I can't, I can't sit here and listen. It's terrible, you don't know how it - _oh fuck there_ \- you don't know - Yuuri _please_."

Yuri realized what he was asking and wanted to strangle him and kiss him at the same time. There was no way Yuuri could manage both of them, and that was even if he wanted Yuri in the first place. Alphas were possessive by nature, and he already had an omega - an older, experienced, beautiful omega who was kind to him and saw to Yuuri's needs just like an omega was supposed to. He wouldn't want bratty, asshole Yuri, in the throes of his first heat and the farthest thing from sweet and obedient that an omega could be.

Yuri could smell them both so strongly from the other side of the door, it was driving him crazy. He was burning up, his mouth so dry it felt gritty, his tongue sticking to the roof of it. Yuuri was right there. He could be Yuri's alpha, Yuri could take Victor, he could-

He curled in on himself on the bed, nails digging into his knees. His instincts were assholes. He wouldn't steal Yuuri from Victor, even if they were so sappy they made him vomit. They deserved to have each other if that's what they wanted.

"Are you sure?" came Yuuri's voice, a low question that sounded even and steady, without the aggressive note of an alpha in rut. Yuri's body clenched hard around the plug and he whimpered before he could hold it back.

"He shouldn't be alone," Victor said. He sounded out of breath, but just as calm as Yuuri. How were they doing it? Was it because Victor had already been knotted once? "He's all alone, and then he has to listen to us and smell us? It's torture. Please, Yuuri, I swear I'm alright."

Yuri's voice stuck in his throat. He wanted to yell at Victor to mind his own fucking business, but when every cell in him was screaming for alpha, he couldn't make himself protest. He just wanted too badly.

"Yuri?"

From outside the door, there was a new rush of overwhelming scent. Yuri couldn't do anything but moan pitifully in response, falling down on his knees and elbows again. The plug was just on this side of not enough and Victor was right, it was torture.

"Yuri, I'm going to come in," Yuuri said.

The door handle turned. All of Yuri's muscles tensed, his head snapping up to fix his fevered gaze on the door. He was trembling, anticipation rushing through his nerves and lighting them all up like he was in the middle of the rink, an adrenaline rush that focused him like a laser on the opening door.

Yuuri was disheveled, naked, his glasses missing and his hair spiky with sweat. Yuri wasn't proud of how fast his eyes went to Yuuri's cock, hard and wet with both his come and Victor's slick.

The scent was like a rope around his throat yanking taut. Yuuri was there and naked and smelled absolutely perfect, and Yuri wasn't letting him get away.

He shocked himself with how coordinated he was when he jumped from the bed, tackling Yuuri and knocking him to the ground. Yuuri landed on his back, all the breath rushing out of him with a grunt. Yuri was all animal instinct, grinding his body against Yuuri's in a long, sinuous slide.

"Fuck me," he hissed, feeling feral and out of control. "Get your dick in here and _knot_ me."

Yuuri in his right mind might have huffed an amused laugh at Yuri being so demanding. Yuuri in his right mind definitely wouldn't have growled and grabbed Yuri by the hips, sitting up and lifting Yuri bodily with him. Yuri yelped as he was tossed onto the bed, his bounce arrested by Yuuri's hand in the center of his chest.

"Come on!" Yuri wrapped his legs around Yuuri's waist and ground against him again. He was so hard he thought his dick might fall off. Yuuri's scent in his nose was making his mouth water again, wetting his dry throat. He needed, his skin itched with how badly he needed.

"The only omega that gets to demand that I fuck him is mine," Yuuri said, low in Yuri's ear. "If you want it, show me how bad you need it."

He scraped his teeth over Yuri's neck and Yuri lost it, throwing his head back to bare his throat and clutching at Yuuri's shoulders.

"You asshole," Yuri gasped. "You can fucking smell me, you know-"

" _Beg_."

The bed dipped with the weight of another body. Victor's scent was like a blanket of calm over the both of them. Yuuri stopped biting at Yuri's neck like he wanted to sink his teeth there and mark him, and Yuri stopped digging his nails into Yuuri's skin.

"You should do what he says, Yura." Victor slid in behind Yuri, settling his head and shoulders between Victor's spread legs. His scent was stronger like this, and Yuri moaned, rubbing his face into Victor's thigh.

Fingers pressed against the base of the plug, and Yuri's body jerked like he'd been shocked.

"You're so full already," Yuuri said. When Yuri managed to force his eyes to flutter open, he was smirking. "Why would you need me?"

"It's not enough," Yuri said - more of a whine, if he was honest. "I need more, I need your knot."

"Mmm," Yuuri said. He pulled at the base of the plug, drawing it out just a little only to let it go, the greedy clench of Yuri's hole sucking it right back in. "It doesn't look like you want to give it up."

"Please," Yuri choked out, feeling like he was about to cry again. "Please, please, I need it, I feel like I'm going to die _please_."

Victor stroked his hair, gentle and soothing, a perfect contrast to Yuuri, who twisted and pulled at the plug until Yuri's body gave it up in a rush of slick. Yuri's own scent hit him in the face like a slap, and when he pried his dazed eyes open to look up, Yuuri's lips were parted and his eyes were half-closed. He breathed deep, taking in Yuri's scent like it was a fine perfume.

Then he fell on Yuri again, his teeth on Yuri's windpipe and he head of his cock pressing against Yuri's hole. Yuri twisted his hips, trying to drive down onto it, but Yuuri grabbed the undersides of his thighs and lifted, ruining his leverage. Yuri whined high in his throat, an instinctual response to being pinned by an alpha, begging without words to be filled up.

Yuuri growled, the same sound that had jolted down Yuri's spine from the other side of the wall. Distantly, he felt Victor's fingers tighten in his hair, felt him shudder all over. Yuri felt like he was overwhelmed, Yuuri's scent so powerful he could taste it.

"Please, Yuuri," he managed, high and thready, like Yuuri's teeth on his throat were choking the breath out of him.

Yuuri thrust, his beautiful, thick, alpha cock sinking into Yuri's body like they were made for each other, blood-hot and perfect and everything Yuri needed. Yuri shouted his wordless approval to the ceiling and arched his neck so Yuuri's teeth would press harder into his skin.

"There you are," Victor murmured. His voice was just as soothing as his scent, something to ground Yuri outside the waves of pleasure and satisfaction washing through him.

Yuuri started moving, and it wasn't gentle. He drew back excruciatingly slow, giving Yuri time to feel how empty he was and start to wiggle his hips for it, and then he plunged back inside, filling Yuri all at once and making his eyes roll back in his head. Yuri didn't know how Yuuri had figured out exactly what he needed, but if he could have tilted his chin down at all, he would have kissed him.

Yuri's lips parted at the thought. Yuuri was fucking him and they'd never even kissed. It was such a strange thing to go through his head - Yuri was sure he never would have thought of it if his whole body didn't crave every bit of contact he could get. Yuuri's teeth around his throat had him limp and pliant just like they would on the back of his neck. Yuri opened his eyes, blinking the haze out of them.

Victor was looking down at both of them, biting his lip, his face tight with the strain of holding his own urges back. They were hungry on the line of Yuuri's back and the flex of his muscles as he fucked Yuri in long, ruthless strokes. Yuri managed to lift an arm, his fingers wrapping around Victor's elbow.

"He's so-" Yuri gasped, and couldn't even finish the sentence because Yuuri hitched Yuri's thighs up over his elbows and sank in at an angle that pounded right on Yuri's prostate.

Yuri would emphatically insist later that the noise he made was not a shriek. He couldn't even hear himself make it over the blood rushing in his ears. His other hand scrambled for Victor too, clutching at him for dear life.

Yuuri was still fucking him in the same rhythm, both exquisitely brutal and frustratingly slow, like the rise of the ocean tides. Every hard, deep thrust made Yuri jerk like he was being shocked.

His eyes were open, staring up at Victor's face. Victor looked down at him, flushed and breathing hard, his teeth digging into his lip until it turned white.

Yuri wanted them to kiss him. It didn't seem like too much to ask, but he could barely writhe under Yuuri with Yuuri's bite _right there_ and his instincts screaming to submit and let the alpha take him.

"Yuuri," he moaned, trying to rock his hips faster. Yuuri's teeth finally moved away from his windpipe, releasing some of Yuri's instinctual paralysis, but it was apparently only so Yuuri could bite playfully at the beat of Yuri's pulse.

"Ngggh, Yuuri-" Yuri could feel his heart pounding. "Victor."

"Shh, Yura, we've got you." Victor stroked his hair again.

Yuri could have laughed if he had the breath. "No, you idiot, come here."

He pulled at Victor's arms, and Victor bent down until their faces were close enough for Yuri to lean up and kiss him. It was upside down and it felt weird, but it was worth it for the little surprised sound from Victor. His mouth was hot, his skin overheated just like Yuri's, and he shuddered a little under the grip of Yuri's hands. Yuri would have felt bad for him, having to wait for another omega to finish with his alpha, except Victor had already been knotted and Yuri still needed it so bad it was like a hunger.

Yuuri's thrusts jarred him back into Victor's lap so hard he nearly bit Victor's tongue. The overwhelming satisfaction of finally being filled up the way he wanted was starting to subside into impatience. Yuuri stretched him open just right, thick inside of him, but he needed more.

"Faster," he demanded, squeezing Yuuri's ribs with his knees. "I know you can fuck me better than that."

Yuuri's eyes were narrowed when he lifted his face away from Yuri's neck. Instead of doing what Yuri asked, he pulled out. Yuri took a breath to say something rude about Yuuri's heat manners, but it left him in a yelp when Yuuri flipped him over like he weighed nothing.

Yuri's body took over, spreading his legs and leaning down on his elbows, his face pressed into Victor's thigh. Victor's scent was cloying, this close, making him almost as dizzy as the feeling of Yuuri rubbing his cock over Yuri's skin. He was wet down the insides of his thighs, and Yuuri ground against him lazily, like he had all the time in the world.

"Yuuri, you fucker," Yuri moaned. "Please?"

"Just as long as you remember," Yuuri said, his breath on the nape of Yuri's neck. Yuri blushed, feeling more slick run out of him in response to having Yuuri's mouth there, so close to where he'd bite to claim.

Then Yuuri's cock was in him again, and Yuuri started to fuck him fast and frantic like Yuri had asked, and he couldn't think of anything at all.

His nose was full of Victor's scent. Victor still had his hand in Yuri's hair, but it rested limply on the back of his head like Victor didn't have the power to do anything else but watch and squirm and wait his turn. Yuri could smell the edge of desperation on him and mouthed at Victor's skin, licking at traces of the slick on his thigh.

"Yuri," Victor said, sounding strangled. "If you don't want to-"

"Shut up," Yuri said in exasperation. Trust Victor to try and be the self-sacrificing one. "I just want to know what you taste like."

Yuuri's rhythm faltered and he gasped against Yuri's neck, which made Yuri smirk against Victor's skin and turn his head just enough to run his tongue over Victor's cock.

Victor moaned like he was dying, grinding his cock against Yuri's face. Yuri let him, and caught the head between his lips when it came close enough, sucking him down. It felt good to be filled at both ends, and it made Victor's scent spike as he got wetter. Yuri hummed around his mouthful, pleased with himself.

"Yuri, Yuri, Yuri," Victor gasped, and though he could have been moaning for either one of them, Yuri liked to think it was for him. Victor acted like Yuri's mouth was ruining him, one hand clutching at Yuri's hair tight enough that it stung his scalp and the other clawing at the sheets. His scent got thicker in the air, his breaths coming in little gasps that were exhaled in little moans.

"Touch him," Yuuri said. "Think how empty he feels." He was fucking Yuri hard enough to knock him forward onto Victor's dick, the head of it nudging at his throat. Yuri was making noises, muffled, choked moans at how good it all felt.

Yuuri didn't have to tell him twice. Yuri worked his hand between Victor's thighs, fingers slipping in the astounding amount of slick he was producing. His fingers sank easily into Victor's body, he was so wet with his own slick and Yuuri's come. Victor whined, incoherent and helpless and desperate.

The scent of it was overpowering. Was smelling Yuri making his heat worse, too? Yuri could barely keep a thought straight in his head while he was blanketed in both of their scents. He spread his fingers open inside Victor, three of them stretching his hole. Victor fell back against the pillows, crying out and spreading his legs wider. He started to move, fucking himself on Yuri's hand and bucking up into Yuri's mouth.

"We've got you," Yuuri said, a strained edge to his voice. His fingers dug into Yuri's hips, pulling him back against Yuuri's fierce thrusts until all Yuri could do was moan and suck Victor's cock and take it.

"Yuuri," Victor said, pleading, and Yuri was sure he meant his alpha. "I need it."

"I know, I know." Yuuri's hips slammed against Yuri's ass. Yuri shuddered, twisting his fingers inside Victor and curling them up to rub. Victor's cock jerked in his mouth, precome bitter on the back of Yuri's tongue.

The base of Yuuri's cock started to swell, stretching Yuri's hole wider with every thrust. Yuri squirmed and tried to push back against it, clenching every time Yuuri drove into him and moaning pitifully when he pulled it back out. He couldn't beg with his mouth full but he could do his best, putting more arch in the line of his back, sucking harder on Victor's cock so Victor moaned and begged for him. Yuri didn't know how he'd held out this long. He definitely didn't know how he'd survive Yuuri being tied.

"You're going to come on my knot," Yuuri said, and bit down on Yuri's shoulder so hard Yuri thought he might actually break the skin. He shoved in hard, his swelling knot popping inside and seating this time. Yuuri ground into him, his knot inflating as Yuri's body clenched down around it.

Yuri couldn't get enough air with Victor in his mouth so he pulled off with a gasp, licking at the shaft in apology when Victor called him something uncomplimentary in Russian. Yuri was so full, so beautifully stuffed with cock, Yuuri's knot locking it inside. Yuuri was still grinding his hips against Yuri's ass, growling softly around the mouthful of Yuri's shoulder.

"Yuuri, come in me," Yuri whined, too far gone to do more than rub his face against Victor's dick and hold his hand still so Victor could squirm against his fingers and make beautiful, needy noises.

"Please, Yuuri," Victor gasped. Yuri licked his cock again and Victor pulled his hair hard. Yuri shuddered, tightening down around Yuuri's knot.

That was it for Yuuri. He moaned into Yuri's skin, and Yuri felt it when he started to come, the warmth of it spreading inside him and Yuuri's knot pulsing with it. He choked on a noise of his own and came without a single touch on his own cock, his eyes rolling back in perfect, contented bliss.

Yuri lost time, floating in a post-orgasmic haze. Yuuri was pressed all along his back, his knot blessedly full, kissing along Yuri's nape and rubbing his cheeks all over Yuri's skin, scenting him. It made Yuri sigh happily, leaning his head on Victor's thigh and just breathing, their combined scents easing some deep anxiety and giving him over to languor.

That was until Yuuri reached underneath him and grabbed his oversensitive, soft cock, stroking him back into hardness.

Yuri yelped, starting to sit up. Yuuri pushed him back down with his body weight and Victor's hand close around his wrist in an iron grip, keeping his hand right where it was with his fingers filling Victor up.

"Don't, fuck, fuck," Yuri couldn't even squirm away, not with Yuuri pinning him down and Victor holding him by the hair.

"If you come again my knot will go down faster," Yuuri said, mouthing at Yuri's neck. "Victor needs me too."

"I can't," Yuri groaned, though he could feel another orgasm building in him even as he said it. It hurt, too much too soon on the heels of the last one, but with Victor's whimpers rapidly becoming pathetic and his scent edged with so much need it made Yuri dizzy, he understood. He couldn't be selfish enough to try and keep Yuuri all to himself. Yuuri wasn't even his.

Yuuri licked over the nape of his neck, then started to suck a mark there. Yuri had just enough time to think that was totally fucking unfair before he came again, his cock twitching in Yuuri's hand, writhing and swearing and on the edge of tears at how good and painful it was at the same time. He was so far gone he actually whimpered when Yuuri's knot came loose and the smell of come and slick and sex got so thick in the air it made his head spin.

Yuri felt like he could think again for the first time in hours. He wondered how long he'd been in here before Yuuri and Victor came in. His sense of time was gone, lost in the haze of scent and the tangle of limbs.

Yuuri pulled, dragging Yuri out of Victor's lap. Victor had to let go of Yuri's hand, and his fingers slipped out of Victor's body while Victor made a bereft noise. Yuri felt weightless as Yuuri lifted him, setting him down gently on one side of the bed.

Yuri rolled over on his side so he could see them. He'd thought about it often enough. While he was still mostly thinking straight, he wasn't going to give up this opportunity.

Victor's hand groped for Yuri's, beside him on the bed. Yuri didn't even think about it. He reached out and wrapped his fingers around Victor's wrist, his thumb rubbing at the inside. Victor's fingers curled over his, in turn. Yuri relaxed, the contact easing the tightness that had set into his shoulders when Yuuri stopped touching him. Victor, on the other hand, reached for Yuuri and whimpered.

"Shhh." Yuuri crawled on top of Victor, kissing him for a slow stretch of breaths. Their lips fit together so easily, and Yuri squeezed Victor's wrist a little harder while he watched. Victor was rutting up against him, his cock against Yuuri's flat stomach. He mouthed at Yuuri's lips more than he kissed, sloppy and panting.

"Victor," Yuuri murmured. "You're so desperate. If you'd just let me knot you in the hallway, you'd be purring like Yura is."

Yuuri saying his name like that made Yuri shudder. He stared at Victor, watching him writhe and bare his throat and spread his legs, so needy it hurt to watch him. Victor had been waiting that whole time, since the first time Yuuri fucked him against the wall. He'd sent Yuri his alpha, because he knew Yuri needed it more than he did. And he'd let Yuri tease him with fingering and blowjobs while Yuri got fucked by _his_ alpha's cock.

Yuri didn't remember Victor being so selfless for other people.

Yuuri moved his lips to Victor's neck, sucking and biting, leaving a trail of wet marks down the pale skin. Victor went limp, his hand lax in Yuri's grip, his back arching, baring his throat to Yuuri's teeth. Yuri scooted in closer, drawn by the small, desperate whines coming from Victor's throat.

"I know," Yuuri murmured, his mouth traveling down Victor's chest. He slid his hands down to Victor's thighs, lifting and pulling like he had with Yuri to maneuver his omega in place. "You have to give me a moment. Yuri wore me out."

Yuri buried his face in the sheets. He was so wet between his thighs, his legs slipping in slick and Yuuri's come as he rubbed them together. Yuuri's knot had sated the hunger crawling through his veins, for the moment, but he didn't know how much longer Yuuri could keep it up, not with both of them. Maybe he should kick them out.

"Worth it," Victor groaned, writhing under Yuuri again. His fingers tightened around Yuri's wrist. When Yuri looked, he rolled his head to the side, his brilliant blue eyes dark and clouded with lust. "Yura deserves the best."

Yuri's face got hot. He didn't know what to say, his tongue heavy in his mouth and his chest tight.

"If you can still talk, I'm not doing my job right," Yuuri said. He hiked Victor's knees up around his shoulders and cupped his ass in both hands, spreading him open before he licked at the coating of slick on Victor's thighs.

Victor jerked like he was being electrocuted when Yuuri's tongue slid over his hole. Yuuri moaned at the taste, pressing his face into the join of Victor's thighs. He made Victor whimper and squeeze his eyes shut, the hand not clutching at Yuri's wrist going to the back of Yuuri's head, fingers threading through Yuuri's dark hair.

Yuri had to remind himself to breathe, shaky inhales that felt like he couldn't get enough oxygen. His skin started to prickle with want again, his scent rising to thread through Victor and Yuuri's. Yuuri did something with his mouth that made Victor scream, his back bowing, his knees tightening around Yuuri's head.

"Yuuuuri," he wailed. "Yuuri please, fuck me now, I need you, I need you."

Yuuri sank his teeth into Victor's thigh and growled. The tangy scent of copper blood flooded into the room. Victor shuddered all over, his fingers going tight enough around Yuri's wrist that Yuri was sure he'd leave a circle of bruises. Yuri choked on the scent of it, his thighs wet with a new rush of slick. He wanted Yuuri's mark so bad he could barely stand it, but it wasn't his to ask for. This was right - him and Victor.

Yuuri had dots of Victor's blood on his lips when he lifted his head from Victor's thigh. His eyes were so dark. He looked wild, feral and unleashed. Yuri wanted to roll over and present so Yuuri would take him again, knot him over and over for hours with that look in his eye. With Yuri's blood on his lips. He clutched at the sheets and Victor's wrist and didn't.

Victor rolled his hips with a hopeful whimper. His hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat, his thighs slick and glistening. Yuuri sat up with Victor's knees still up on his shoulders, bending Victor in half. He rubbed the head of his cock over Victor's hole and Victor huffed out a breathless sound. Yuri found himself holding his breath, too.

Yuuri was gentler with Victor, though no less relentless. He pushed, sliding into Victor at an inching pace. Victor tried to pull him in faster, tightening his calves around Yuuri's shoulders. His fingers finally left Yuri's wrist so he could grab Yuuri's arms with both hands, his grip locking around Yuuri's biceps.

Yuuri pushed all the way inside and ground his hips there, like he was trying to shove his cock into Victor as far as it would go. Victor's eyes were barely open, a tiny sliver of clear blue through silver lashes that disappeared into white as Yuuri pulled out just as slowly.

"Yuuri," Victor choked out. He was trembling. Yuri scooted closer, wrapping his body around Victor's side. His cock rubbed against Victor's smooth hip and muscled thigh. Yuuri pushed back in again, rocking Victor into the bed. Yuri could feel it; Yuuri's strength pinning Victor to the mattress, Victor trembling and overwhelmed with agonizing need.

It stirred something in Yuri to see another omega so desperate and aching for it. He rubbed his cheek against Victor's, then pushed his nose against the hinge of Victor's jaw and just breathed. They both smelled like Yuuri and Yuuri smelled like Victor, and now Victor smelled like Yuri, too. For a second, everything stopped, like the other two were holding their breath. Yuri tipped his head to look up at Yuuri, his head framed by Victor's pale knees.

"Fuck him," he said, his voice so close to Victor's ear that Victor shivered from his breath. "I bet you know how to make him scream."

Victor gasped Yuri's name and turned his head, capturing Yuri's lips. The kiss was sloppy, but more thorough than the one from before, when Yuri had been the one with Yuuri's cock in him.

Yuuri leaned more of his weight on Victor's thighs, driving the breath from his chest and into Yuri's mouth. He picked up his pace - it still wasn't as hard and frantic as he'd been with Yuuri, but from the noises Victor was making against Yuri's lips, it was just as good.

Yuri had to break the kiss to breathe. He was so hot, his cock hard again and his hole aching to be filled. He ground against Victor's hip, panting, watching Yuuri fuck Victor in deep, steady strokes. Victor's face was red, flushed with pleasure, and his mouth hung open on high-pitched whines. He looked completely gone, incoherent. Yuri wanted it so badly. Victor's skin was soft and damp with sweat, his cock sliding easily against it. He clung to Victor and pushed his face back into Victor's throat.

There was a neat white ring of tooth marks just at the base of Victor's neck, in the meat of the muscle. The scar was right over the source of his scent, an overpowering musk that was making Yuri dizzy. His tongue slid out to lick over the mark.

Victor writhed, a high, thin noise coming out of his throat like a breathless scream. Yuri licked more firmly over the scar from the mating bite. He'd heard they were sensitive, but hearing it and seeing Victor come undone from his tongue against the mark were two different things. Yuri closed his lips around it and sucked, and Victor _wailed_.

Yuuri, above them, growled. He moved Victor's legs from his shoulders to his elbows, propping his hands on the bed so he could drive into Victor with punishing force. He rubbed his cheek over Yuri's hair, another burst of his scent making Yuri moan and grind harder against Victor.

"Mine," Yuuri said, low and rough.

"Please," Yuri gasped, the word falling out of his mouth before he could stop himself, knowing Yuuri was probably talking about Victor - probably trying to warn Yuri away from _his_ bite on _his_ omega.

Yuuri kept scenting him, like he was trying to blanket Yuri in it. Yuri turned his face away from Victor's neck and immediately had his mouth claimed, Yuuri's tongue between his lips. Yuri sucked on it, greedy for the lingering taste of Yuuri's come and Victor's slick.

When Yuuri pulled away, Yuri was gasping. Yuuri's hips started to slow, grinding instead of fucking, and a surge of want and jealousy and lust rolled down Yuri's spine. He was so wet he was dripping.

"Is he knotting you?" he whispered, watching Victor's face transform from desperation into ecstasy.

"Yes," Victor gasped. "Yes, yes, Yuuri yes, come in me, come."

Yuuri was lost in his rut, further gone than either of them. Yuri wondered if he'd done that, by daring to touch the mating bite. Yuuri seemed to think it had been compromised somehow, leaning down to worry his teeth at it.

He bit, and Victor screamed. The scent of come and heat rolled thickly through the air. Yuri groaned, frotting against Victor, his whole body alive with want. Victor's face was transcendent when he came, blue eyes open and staring up at the ceiling.

Yuuri's hips stilled, and he groaned around his mouthful of Victor's neck. Yuri watched his face, too, eyes half-lidded, breaths huffing from his nose into Victor's skin. Something in Yuuri's eyes looked unbearably smug, satisfied and sated. They laid there, breathing hard and entwined with each other, tied.

Yuri's skin felt like it was on fire.

Victor and Yuuri seemed to forget about him. They rubbed against each other while they were tied, their mingled scent rising through the room until Yuri thought he would be completely drowned out. Victor hummed, stretching his arms above his head like a contented cat. He didn't seem to mind that his knees were still hooked around Yuuri's elbows, bending his spine in a neat curve.

Yuri felt his throat vibrating with needy little sounds before he heard himself making them, clenching his teeth. He didn't want them to think he was pathetic. He rubbed his cock on Victor's skin and groped on the bed for the forgotten plug.

"Yura," Yuuri said. "What are you doing?"

"Shut up, I just need it," Yuri snapped, his shoulders hunching.

Yuuri reached out and plucked the plug out of Yuri's hand, tossing it aside.

"You don't need anything else inside of you but us," Yuuri said, over Yuri's wordless hiss of protest. He sat back on his heels, and Victor moaned as Yuuri's knot tugged on his hole. He stroked Victor's cock with the backs of his knuckles, and even that gentle movement made Victor twitch and gasp. Yuri watched, fascinated and panting for breath, as Victor slowly got hard again.

"What do you think, Victor? Can you give Yura your cock while we're waiting for my knot to go down?"

"Oh shit," Yuri gasped, right as Victor cracked his eyes open and nodded, looking at Yuri with a vague, tired smile on his face.

"Come here," he said, reaching for Yuri with a little pout. "We've got you. No need for that."

"I," Yuri said, and then realized he couldn't think of anything else to say. So he crawled over to them and carefully maneuvered himself into Victor's lap.

Yuuri's hands curled around his hips, lifting him up. Victor reached between them and lined himself up, his cock hard again and pushing into Yuri's body smooth and easy.

He wasn't as big as Yuuri, and he wouldn't knot, but it was still so delicious to be filled that Yuri moaned. He sank down on Victor and leaned back against Yuuri, his head tipped back onto Yuuri's shoulder. He was full, and it felt so good to be full.

Yuuri didn't let go of his hips. Once he was fully seated, Victor in him down to the root of his cock, Yuuri lifted him up by the hips again. Yuri gasped, shuddering, Yuuri's strength turning him on even more than he thought possible. He went limp, letting Yuuri move him and letting his eyes fall closed. They had him. They would make sure he got what he needed.

"That's it," Yuuri said. He brushed his cheek against Yuri's jaw, his scent thickening in Yuri's nose. With Yuuri's whole body pressed against him, Yuuri's hands fucking him onto Victor's cock, and Yuuri's voice crooning in his ear, it was like it was tricking Yuri's body into thinking he was being fucked by an alpha. Victor's cock was smaller, but it was big enough to push right against the place that felt best every time Yuuri lowered him back down.

Yuri felt long, gentle fingers on his chest and forced his eyes open. Victor was watching him, lust dark in his gaze. His fingertips toyed with Yuri's nipples. Yuri clenched down around Victor's cock and arched into the touch. Their hands felt so good on him, so perfect and cool against his feverish skin.

"Victor," he moaned, blushing when it came out more like a whine. "How much- fuck, how much longer are you going to hog his knot?"

"Why, do you need it?" Victor teased, breathless. He pinched both of Yuri's nipples, holding it even while Yuri grabbed for his wrists.

"You know I do, you fucking dick," Yuri snapped. "It's not enough."

Victor pouted playfully at him. He must have come down from his high already. Yuri wondered if he'd be able to do that, once he was used to his heats.

The thought only lasted a fleeting moment. Victor released Yuri's nipples and then rubbed his thumbs over them, a little too hard to be trying to soothe.

"You look so good," Victor said. "So beautiful. You're always beautiful."

"You're such a sap," Yuri accused, but it was fond despite himself.

"He's right," Yuuri said. His breath on Yuri's throat made him shiver. "Are you close?"

"Need your knot," Yuri panted. He was moving with Yuuri now, using the muscles of his legs to push himself off Victor's cock and back down. It felt good - it felt amazing - but it was just not quite enough.

"I won't even untie with Victor for another few minutes." Yuuri kissed the side of his throat like an apology. "Lift up. Get down on your elbows."

Yuri did, and Victor wrapped his arms around Yuri as he laid down on Victor's chest. He felt empty, his hole clenching on nothing, choking on his own desperate noises.

"Shh, it's alright. I'll fill you up again."

Yuuri rubbed his fingers against the tender, sensitive skin of Yuri's hole, teasing for only a moment before he plunged them inside. Yuri couldn't even tell how many he had in there at first, only that he was shoving back against Yuuri's hand because it wasn't enough. Then Yuuri twisted his hand and started to stretch them open, and Yuri mouthed at Victor's jaw just to have something to do with his tongue.

Victor turned his head and caught Yuri's mouth, his tongue wet against Yuri's lip. Yuri let the sounds come, bubbling up from him and spilling into Victor's mouth.

Yuuri pressed another finger into Yuri's hole, rotating his hand slowly. Yuri felt the stretch this time, the give of his body as Yuuri somehow pushed even deeper. He turned his hand until his thumb fit snug against Yuri's skin just behind his balls, and then he _pushed_.

Yuri bit Victor's lip and Victor moaned into his mouth. It felt like Yuuri was trying to squeeze an orgasm out of him, pressing on Yuri's prostate from inside and out. Yuri's mind went blessedly fuzzy at it, thought fleeing from him in the wake of Yuuri's fingers playing his body as deftly as his blades conquered the ice.

"Relax," Yuuri said. He stroked his other hand along the curve of Yuri's spine, brushing his hair out of the way so he could grip the nape of Yuri's neck.

Yuri shuddered, feeling his muscles go lax on instinct. It wasn't the total, limp submission that had come over him with Yuuri's teeth on his windpipe, but he still felt pinned, and the feeling made his dick twitch. Yuuri moved his hand again, rocking his fingers in and out of Yuri's body with wet, obscene sounds. Yuri was certain now he had all four of them in there, and it scared and thrilled him that he still wanted more.

"Come on," Yuri gasped - more like mumbled into Victor's mouth. "I can take it."

"I know you can," Yuuri said, leaning down to kiss the base of Yuri's spine. He rubbed his thumb against that place that made Yuri feel like he was going to black out from the pleasure. Then, just as Yuri was panting and trying to push back against it as much as his muscles would let him, he rotated his wrist again and tucked his thumb against the stretched skin of Yuri's hole.

"Oh _fuck me_." Yuri had to break away from Victor's lips, resting their foreheads together instead. Victor's face was blurry from so close up, but Yuri could still see his eyes, lazy with satisfied pleasure now that he was full of Yuuri's knot. A sly smile Yuri had seen a thousand times before curved his lips.

"What is he doing to you, Yura? Are you so hungry for a knot you'll take his fist instead?" Victor nudged Yuri's face to the side so he could kiss Yuri's cheek, the shell of his ear, the hinge of his jaw. "Does my Yuuri fill you up the way you want?"

"Vi- fu- _ahhh_." Yuri couldn't manage actual words, his breaths hiccupping on the inhale and coming out as more high little ah noises. Yuuri was rocking his hand slowly into Yuri's ass, pulling back to let more slick run out of him and then pressing in again. Yuri could feel the widest part of his hand stretching him in a way that felt impossible, like it would never fit. It was bigger than the plug Yuuri had tossed aside.

"Breathe," Yuuri said, squeezing harder around Yuri's nape.

Victor's arms still held him securely. Yuri turned his head, catching Victor's lips again, whining into his mouth as Yuuri pushed, and twisted - impossible to resist and infinitely careful all at the same time.

Yuri took a deep breath. He could control his body when he was beyond exhausted and push it to do more - always more - and this wasn't any different. He let the breath out slowly and tried to relax every muscle in his body, his face tucking against the unmarked side of Victor's neck.

Yuuri pushed again, and Yuri's body gave in. Yuuri's hand sank into him, not as deep as Yuuri's cock but wider, more substantial. Yuri pressed his lips hard against Victor's throat, drowning in his scent while Yuuri opened him up wider than anything he'd imagined his body could take.

"Yuuri," he moaned into the skin of Victor's shoulder. "Yuuri, Yuuri-"

"Yura," Yuuri whispered back, barely audible over his moaning and the rush of his blood in his ears.

Then he started to move his hand. He rotated it, pressing on Yuri's insides with every knuckle, his fingertips spreading open deep within him. He drew his hand out until Yuri was stretched open over his knuckles, just like he'd done with the plug, and the pushed back in again. Yuri's breath left him in a real scream this time; he tried to drown it in Victor's shoulder, but it was ragged and raw just like he felt, and he heard it echo through the room.

"Yura." Yuuri bent over his back, shifting his hand inside Yuri, slowly curling it up into a true fist. It felt like a knot swelling in him, slowly getting bigger until it seated. Yuuri moved the hand that was on the nape of his neck to Yuri's hip. He pulled Yuri up higher on his knees from where he'd sagged down when he'd gone boneless.

"Present for me, Yura," Yuuri said, kissing Yuri's shoulder, then the tendon at the base of his neck.

Yuri didn't think he could possibly move, but at the low, commanding tone in Yuuri's voice, he couldn't stop himself. He got his knees underneath himself and bowed his spine, raised his hips and left his nose against the beat of Victor's pulse. He knew how he looked - he was aware of his body even when he felt like he didn't need to be, of how to make himself look graceful and beautiful. Hearing Yuuri make a pleased sound against his neck made it so much better.

Yuri clenched down around Yuuri's hand like he was squeezing a knot. Yuuri kept moving, rocking his fist inside Yuri and twisting, rubbing his knuckles over Yuri's nerves from the inside. 

Victor's hand came to rest on Yuri's head, cradling the back of it in one of his broad hands. An overwhelming wave of need that was wholly unlike the heat swept over Yuri, an ache in the deep part of his chest like he was being run through. He sucked at Victor's neck, raising little red marks beside the ones Yuuri had left. He pressed his lips against the place on Victor's neck that was opposite Yuuri's bite, the place where his scent concentrated the strongest.

"Yuri," Victor gasped. His fingers tightened in Yuri's hair and his other hand stroked down the line of Yuri's back, always touching him. "Yura."

"I want," Yuri managed, his whole body jerking when Yuuri twisted his hand back the other way, rubbing over that amazingly sensitive place. His cock was dripping onto Victor's stomach. "I want- please-"

He fumbled, his hands clutching the sheets so tight his fingers ached when he uncurled them. He brushed his hair away from his throat on the side where Yuuri was still kissing him.

"Yuuri." Victor's tone sounded like a warning, as much as it could while he also sounded breathless.

"Shh," Yuuri said, his lips pressed firmly against the side of Yuri's neck. He brushed them over the soft skin, sucked at Yuri's throat. Yuri whined and rocked his hips back against Yuuri's hand, taking him in just that tiny bit deeper. His other hand slid from Yuri's hip to his cock, stroking him fast as he let Yuri ride his fist.

"Come on my knot, Yura," he said, his tongue flicking across Yuri's ear.

Yuri shoved two of his fingers in his mouth and bit down on them when he came. Victor's scent had been so full and tempting in his nose, but he couldn't, he couldn't with Victor's alpha right there. He gasped raggedly, coming onto Victor's stomach, his body convulsing. His ears were ringing, and every point of his skin felt like it was doused in cold water.

Yuuri let him recover this time. Satisfaction came warm in the wake of his orgasm, filling him with a sleepy, blissful nothingness free of the desperation and writhing agony of before.

"There we are," Victor murmured. He was speaking Russian. Yuri hummed something unintelligible, comforted by the familiarity of Victor's voice. "Your first day's fever finally broke."

"First day," Yuri croaked, shivering.

Behind him, Yuuri grunted. He shifted back on his knees, and a burst of scent wafted over the bed. His knot had finally deflated. Victor made a little pouty sound, but that was it.

Victor helped Yuri move with Yuuri as changed positions. Yuri curled up against Victor's side, his head resting on Victor's chest, heartbeat loud in his ears. Yuuri sprawled sideways across them both, the only way he could keep his fist where it was - Yuri was not ready to give up the bliss of being knotted yet - and still blanket them both with his body.

Yuri's eyes were heavy. He couldn't get the energy to lift his head and look at the clock, but it had already been fairly late when they finished dinner and it felt like they'd been in here for hours. Yuuri and Victor were touching him lazily as he drifted, their hands stroking over his skin and tangling with each other. He was almost completely out when his body relaxed enough to give up Yuuri's fist. His hand slid out of Yuri with a filthy sound that made him turn furiously red.

Yuuri sat up and wiped his hand on the only corner of the towel not already soaked in fluids. He looked down at the two of them. Yuri's eyes were just cracked open, a sliver of vision through his eyelashes, and he caught the soft, fond look that stole over Yuuri's face. His heart squeezed all over again and he closed his eyes completely. He couldn't stand looking at the way Yuuri looked at Victor.

"We should move him," Yuuri said softly, like he thought Yuri was already asleep. "It barely smells like anything in here."

"Mmm," Victor said, sounding as tired and satisfied as Yuri felt. "In the morning."

Yuuri sighed. Then he was scooping Yuri up in his arms, Yuri's knees dangling over his elbow and head tucked against Yuuri's chest. Victor made a pathetic little sound as Yuuri stood, pulling Yuri away, and Yuri found himself reaching out in answer.

"You can walk," Yuuri said, amused, and carried Yuri out of the bedroom.

"So can he!" Victor protested. "You're spoiling him!"

"It's Yuri's first heat, I'm allowed. Needy."

"Oh, always." Victor sounded smug, despite the little groan he let out at having to leave the bed. Yuri heard his footsteps behind them and settled. It hadn't felt right, leaving Victor on his own in the other room.

"'M thirsty," he mumbled into Yuuri's chest. "Feel sticky."

"Do you think you're up to a shower?" Yuuri asked.

Yuri made a disgusted sound. The thought of standing up was far too much.

The world moved around him again, and he was enveloped in plush blankets and the mingled scent of Yuuri and Victor. As soon as Yuuri let him go, Yuri rolled himself in the blankets like a cocoon, surrounding himself with how they smelled together and getting his scent all over them too.

"Victor, why don't you get him a warm washcloth, and I'll go get some water out of the kitchen?" There was a soft noise, like a habitual kiss in passing, and then Yuuri's steps receded.

Yuri listened to the sound of water running and felt like he was drifting again. Everything felt so much more comfortable in a place that smelled so thoroughly of them. He buried his face in the pillow and just breathed.

The bed sank as Victor sat down next to him. "Come out, Yura," he said, a teasing lilt in his voice.

"Mmf," Yuri said, but he didn't cling to the covers when Victor pulled them back. The first touch of the washcloth on his skin made him sigh, relaxing into the covers. Victor pushed his hair back from his face and gently cleaned the remnants of his slick from Yuri's face. He bent down and kissed Yuri's mouth, gentle and absent-minded just like he did to Yuuri. Yuri almost stopped breathing.

He struggled for equilibrium as Victor swept the cloth over his arms and hands, then down his legs, and finally between his thighs and over his ass, where he felt the filthiest. The way he was so gentle and careful, Yuri could almost think he really cared.

Yuuri came back and settled on his other side, tugging Yuri up until he was leaning back against Yuuri's chest. He held the bottle of water to Yuri's lips while he drank, and it just made it all worse that Yuuri was acting just like an alpha should toward his omega.

He didn't even feel it when his eyes filled up and spilled over, but he did when Victor's thumbs brushed them away. He looked up, vision blurry, to see Victor's eyebrows drawn together and his mouth tight with concern.

"Don't look at me like that," Yuri said, choked out around the lump in his throat. He took a deep breath. "I can handle the rest if you want to just send me home."

"Yura." Victor sounded so distressed. Yuuri's arm tightened around Yuri, and his chest rumbled with a little growl. "Why?"

Yuri's eyes flicked to the neat white scar on Victor's neck, then fell down to his hands, clenched in the bedspread.

"You know why."

"You shouldn't be alone," Yuuri said firmly. "I'm taking care of you."

"You have Victor. He has you," Yuri said. It felt like he was pulling his own guts out, saying this, but he felt like they would try, out of kindness and out of wanting the best for him. He just didn't think they knew how much it would break his heart for them to send him home when it was all done.

"You have us too," Victor said, brushing more tears from Yuri's cheeks.

Yuri knocked his hand away. "No I _don't_. Not in any way that really _matters_."

"Yura," Yuuri said quietly. He capped the water and set it aside, then turned Yuri's face to look up at him. His lips were soft on the corners of Yuri's eyes, kissing the tears away. "Marks are for keeps."

"And you don't want to keep me." Yuri tried to pull away, but Yuuri's fingers just tightened on his jaw.

"Nobody said they didn't want you. Where did you get that idea?" Yuuri's voice was so gentle. Yuri didn't think he could take it. "It's your first heat. You don't need to make big decisions like that in your first time."

"What if I want to? What if I want to be yours?" Yuri blurted out. He flushed, but maybe it was better to get it out in the open like this. Then they would see what a bad idea it was to have him here.

He didn't expect Yuuri to shiver, his eyes going dark, and lean forward to kiss him like he was claiming. His tongue pushed into Yuri's mouth, insistent and possessive. Yuri pressed himself into the touch, want waking in his belly again. It didn't have the same burning urgency of the heat fever, but he still ached with a need to have Yuuri in him. Or Victor.

Or both.

Yuuri pulled back with a gasp, breathing hard. His fingers shook on Yuri's jaw. "You have no idea how hard it was not to, when you were giving me your throat."

"I wanted," Yuri said, his tongue heavy. His thoughts couldn't catch up to it. He just said whatever came out of his mouth. "I almost bit Victor."

Now it was Victor's turn to gasp, making the same hungry little noise he had when he'd been whining for Yuuri's cock.

"I think he would have let you." Yuuri's eyes went to Victor. The expression didn't change, just as full of want and wonder when Yuuri looked at Victor as they were when he looked at Yuri.

"Please." Yuri wanted it too bad to let his pride get in the way of begging. "Mark me for keeps. Make me yours for real."

The bedroom whirled around him, and Yuri found himself flat on his stomach, Yuuri on top of him, his weight bearing Yuri down into the mattress. Yuri felt like even his blood was shivering, his nose so full of Yuuri's scent he thought he could get high on it. Yuuri rubbed his face over Yuri's neck, his shoulders, scenting him right over where a mark would go. Yuri's heart beat wildly. Yuuri was still in rut, and Yuri had begged to be claimed.

He let his forehead fall to the mattress. He tried to spread his legs, but Yuuri had him pinned so well that he couldn't move. His breath shuddered into his lungs shallowly, bringing with it more intoxicating waves of Yuuri's scent.

"Yuuri," Victor was saying, but it was distant. Something primal and hungry had woken in both of them. Yuri twisted underneath Yuuri's body, squirmed and rubbed himself against Yuuri, shameless.

"Yuuri, you can't have him all to yourself," Victor was saying, his words finally breaking through the fog - probably because his mouth was right next to their ears, insistent and a little whiny.

"You've already been claimed, old man. It's my turn." Yuri felt heady on power, a twisted and instinctual satisfaction in pulling Victor's alpha away from him.

Victor yanked at his hair. Yuri lost his breath, squeaking out a surprised moan he wasn't even ashamed of anymore.

"If you're his, then you're mine too, Yura."

Victor's eyes were so fucking blue. Yuri had looked up into those blue eyes for as long as he'd been skating. Sometimes Yuri had hated Victor, sometimes he'd begrudgingly accepted his critical gaze, sometimes he'd managed to make surprise cross his face. But always, always, Victor's eyes had been there.

"If you think you can get rid of me, you're a moron."

"Still a brat," Victor said, clicking his tongue. Then he leaned forward and slid that tongue between Yuri's lips.

They rolled over the bed, spreading their scent over their heat nest and rubbing against each other. Yuri grabbed Victor's wrist and brought it to his mouth, sucking on the pulse until Victor was swearing and pulling Yuri's hair. Yuuri's mouth was on his neck, leaving aching love bites over Yuri's neck and shoulders, livid against his pale skin.

Victor broke them apart first, pulling Yuri down on top of him. Yuri fit between his raised knees, Victor's cock hard against his stomach. He laid out along Victor's stomach, his chin rested on Victor's chest.

"What?" he asked, when Victor looked down at him expectantly.

Victor got that amused look on his face like he did when Yuri wasn't quite getting it. Yuri bit his nipple, snorting a muffled laugh when Victor jerked with a yelp.

"Fuck me, Yura."

Yuri stopped torturing his nipple and stared at him. His dick felt like it got harder at the suggestion, and he wasn't sure how it could.

"Yeah?" he asked, flushing at how dumbfounded he sounded.

"Fuck me," Victor said, wrapping his calves around Yuri's hips, "and Yuuri will fuck you. Do you still want to be ours?"

Now Yuri was sure his heart did stop beating. Yuuri's hands were on his hips, warm and sudden. His cock pushed up against the crease of Yuri's ass. His mouth fell to the exposed nape of Yuri's neck, sucking. Marking.

"Yeah." This time his voice was rough and quiet, too sincere, a volume of need in a syllable.

"You've felt me inside you," Victor said. He rubbed himself against Yuri the same way as he'd done to Yuuri in the throes of his own fever. "I want to feel you."

Yuri's hand shot to his cock, rubbing it against Victor's ass until the head pressed on Victor's wet entrance. Victor pushed back against him, looking at Yuri like he was seeing something beautiful and wondrous as he sank inside.

"Oh fuck, Victor," he said, his fingers so tight around Victor's thighs he was going to leave bruises. A possessive satisfaction overtook him at the thought, and his hips jerked, thrusting unevenly. Victor was hot inside, so wet his slick was leaking into Yuri's balls.

"Yura, _oh_." Victor's head was thrown back, his hands lax on Yuri's wrists.

Yuuri growled into Yuri's neck, and Yuri's thrusts stuttered again.

"The two of you," he said, his voice gravely and thick. "You look- Yura, look what you're doing to him. Look how much he loves it."

Victor was pushing back against Yuri like he was trying to even out the pace of Yuri's erratic thrusts, pulling Yuri in with his heels on Yuri's ass. His mouth was open, his chest rising and falling with quick, panting breaths.

"He loves being fucked more than almost anything." Yuuri's voice coiled around Yuri like the tongue of a snake, warm and smooth. "And I'm going to fuck you both."

He put his hand between Yuri's shoulders and pushed him down, hitching one of Victor's legs up over Yuri's shoulder so he could lean down without slipping out. Yuuri covered Yuri's back again, weight and warmth and the sensation of being pinned under an alpha sending jolts all through him.

Then his cock was pressing inside, so thick and deep, pushing right where it made Yuri's vision white out around the edges. Beneath him, Victor was making a sound in his throat like a croon, a needy noise that was equally directed at them both. It made Yuri move, fucking himself back onto Yuuri's cock and then forward into Victor's ass, until Yuuri bit at the back of his neck and he went boneless, shaking with want.

Yuuri fucked both of them. He was relentless, his arms tight around Yuri's chest and Victor's thigh, holding them both in place while he moved them as he wanted. Yuuri's mouth was right where Yuri wanted it, hot on the skin of his neck. Yuri made a sound in the back of his throat and bent forward until he could bite at Victor's collarbone.

"Yuraaa," Victor moaned, and Yuri nearly came right there, just from knowing he'd made Victor sound like that. Victor's cock was trapped between them, and it was all Yuri could do to hold himself up against Yuuri's thrusts. Victor bit his lip and ground against Yuri's stomach while Yuuri shoved Yuri's cock in deeper.

"Vi- Victor, I want, can I-" Yuri sucked at the skin underneath Victor's jaw, raising a red mark that made Victor squirm and whine, his lip caught between his teeth.

"Do it," Yuuri said, the words buzzing against Yuri's skin. "Make him as yours as much as you're ours. Let me see how much you want him."

Yuri's teeth were already on Victor's skin before Yuuri finished talking, biting sharply at the heady source of Victor's scent. Victor tensed all over, his breath stuttering out of him in a shocked little sound. He clenched around Yuri's cock and came, splattering both of their stomachs. His teeth found Yuri's shoulder on the opposite side, but he didn't break the skin until Yuuri leaned forward and bit, too.

Yuri's whole body felt like it was coming, not just his cock. He'd heard people talk about life-changing orgasms and thought it was bullshit until this moment in time, stretching out for an eternity along his every nerve ending. It felt like his heart was unfurling, swelling within him until it took up his whole chest. It was like the bite of his skate blades on a jump landing, the click of a lock into place. The smell of blood and Victor and Yuuri and _them_ was thick in his nose, the smell of mating. For _keeps_.

Yuuri kept rocking into him, his knot swelling and seating. Yuri's body was so tired it barely bore down on it, but the feeling of them like this, all joined together and bound to each other and belonging, sang through him like a hymn of devotion. The pain from their teeth on either side of his neck was so distant that it only made it all more intense.

Yuuri pulled back first, licking at the bloody bite on Yuri's neck. Slowly, Yuri untangled himself from the octopus clutch of Victor's limbs. He sucked at the mark he'd left before he pulled his mouth away. Victor looked utterly undone, blinking dreamily up at them both, a silly, blissful smile on his bloodied lips.

"Mine," Yuuri said, sounding so smug Yuri could barely stand it. His knot was firmly seated inside Yuri, and as he shifted them around to lie on their sides, still tied, Yuri finally believed it.

They fell asleep like that, Yuuri inside him and Victor curled around his front, their arms and legs thrown over each other in a pile. The apartment was dark and quiet, save for the ticking of the clock in the bedroom.

Yuri woke in the small hours of the morning and extracted himself from Victor and Yuuri, fumbling around the room and swearing in the dark until he found the bathroom.

He didn't turn the light on at first, but as he was washing his hands in the pitch black, he itched with the need to see the evidence with his own eyes. He pulled the door closed until it was only open a sliver and flicked in the light.

He squinted, blinking in the sudden flare of brightness, his eyes stinging with it. He blinked to clear the spots and looked.

On either side of his neck were two swollen rings of tooth marks, deep enough to twinge when Yuri lifted his arm to poke at them. He hissed through his teeth and pressed down harder anyway, until the brand new scab started to pull and bleed again.

"Yura?" Yuuri's sleepy voice came from just outside the door. Yuri nudged the door open. He was blinking groggily behind his glasses. "I woke up to walk Makkachin and you weren't there."

An instinctual surge of unease twisted in Yuri at the thought of leaving his safe little place in the bedroom. Yuuri laughed softly and leaned in, kissing him on his scrunched up nose.

"Let me help you clean those first, since you're awake." Yuuri opened the medicine cabinet and got out ointment and bandages. Yuri sat on the tub and let him fuss, content coiling in his gut at the feeling of Yuuri's hands on him.

He cleaned the mating bite Victor had given him, first. Now that his head was clearer, Yuri wondered what people would say about that. Omegas marking each other was old-fashioned, from the times when an alpha with a small harem of omegas was the norm. Yuuri only had the two of them, but they had still marked each other. 

The odd feeling only grew when Yuuri's gentle care moved to his other shoulder. After a moment of half-asleep blinking at the mirror, Yuri realized it was nervousness.

"Do you regret it?" Yuri asked. His voice still sounded slow and sleepy.

Yuuri frowned at him, his hands pausing their motions. He looked a little confused behind his glasses, like he was wondering when Yuri would start making sense.

He kissed Yuri instead of answering. His palms, still greasy with ointment, held Yuri's jaw still as he took Yuri's mouth with his own, a thorough exploration with his tongue that left Yuri panting and feeling like his second day's fever was coming on already.

"I could never regret that someone as beautiful and amazing as you wanted me so much. That I wanted you so much." Yuuri let one hand trail down to the mark he'd left on Yuri, the mating bite. "You're mine and I'm keeping you."

Yuri sighed into his mouth, a sound of sheer relief, and the tension in his spine unwound. Yuuri pulled away to tape the second bandage in place, then pulled Yuri to his feet.

"Come on," he said, leading Yuri out of the bedroom and back to the bed. "I need you to keep Victor company while I go."

Yuri slid under the covers beside Victor, and Victor wrapped Yuri up in all his limbs with a pathetic little sound.

"Missed you, Yura," he mumbled, leaving Yuri no doubt who he was talking about in his half-asleep state.

"Whatever, you're like a barnacle, move over." Yuri wiggled around until Victor's knees wasn't jabbing him in the hip.

Yuuri's scent was still strong around them even when he left the bed, but they both lifted their heads from the pillows to watch him. Yuuri shook his head.

"Go back to sleep. We still have another two or so days for you to both look at me like that."

"Mean," Victor said before his breathing went slow and even, puffing over Yuri's hair.

"You'd better come back soon," Yuri said.

"As if I could stay away," Yuuri said softly, and came to give him one last kiss before he slipped out the door.

"Mm. Leaving us alone," Victor mumbled.

"I thought you were asleep," Yuri whispered back.

"Dozing. Hey, Yuri. We should be fucking when he comes back. Show him to leave us."

"I can't believe you call me a brat when you're like this," Yuri said, but he sucked lazily at Victor's throat anyway. "We could probably start each other up again early."

"By the time he gets back we'll both be in full fever. My, what will he do with us then?" Victor's voice was sly, and his hand was definitely creeping down to Yuri's ass.

"This time you suck my dick," Yuri said, barely believing even now that he got to ask for that.

"Oh, Yura, like that's a hardship," Victor said. He had Yuri flipped over onto his back and his blissfully hot mouth on Yuri's cock in seconds.

"You're terrible," Yuri gasped, thrusting up into Victor's mouth before he could help himself. "How does Yuuri even manage you?"

Victor popped his mouth off and grinned up at Yuri, the light from the bathroom burnishing his silver hair bronze.

"You'll find out."


End file.
